Making It Work
by HBK's Aussie Gal
Summary: OC Bridgett Irvine is betrayed by her long time boyfriend Randy Orton, when he is tempted by Evolution's dark ways. When Randy destroyed Bridgett, he didn't count on one thing...that she would survive... First Fic, R&R Please!
1. It was over before it even began!

A/N: Hey Guys and Girls, hails from the Land Down Under. I go by the name of HBK's Aussie Gal, and this is my first fic. I hope you guys enjoy it and please tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from the WWE they own themselves so please don't sue the only Character I own is Bridgett.  
  
Chapter 1 the End before It Even Began  
  
Bridgett Irvine drove into the Arena parking lot. Bridgett was a fairly tall woman. She was only 22 years old. She had light brown hair and grey streaks and striking brown eyes. She was wearing a fairly short black skirt that had a frill at the bottom and she had a red strapless top with black leather boots. She had a belly button piecing and a Rose Tattoo on her right ankle. There was a 10-year gap between her and her brother Chris. Bridgett and Chris were very close when they were young and still close today. Bridgett was early because she was suppose to meet up with her brother and also her boyfriend Randy Orton who was the youngest member of the dominant group in the WWE The Evolution. Bridgett and Randy have been going out for only 6 months but their relationship had moved quite quickly.  
  
They had a very close relationship and they had a relationship with hardly any secrets. While Bridgett was standing and waiting for Chris and Randy she was thinking about how much she loved Randy and how she would do almost anything for him. Bridgett had a rather big role in the WWE. She was the secretary for the CO- General Managers of Raw Stone Cold Steve Austin and Eric Bishoff. All she did was give messages to the superstars and got information that either Eric or Steve needed she also handled rather confidential matters like signing new people to Raw and she made sure everything went smoothly at the show. Bridgett loved what she did and she also got a lot out of it to. She got to see her brother and her boyfriend and her friends to. After 10 minutes She heard a car pull up and it was a dark blue convertible with its roof up and with tinted windows. Out came her older blonde harried Brother Chris Jericho. When Bridgett saw her brother she quickly walked up to him and greeted him "Hey Big Brother how are you?" Bridgett asked Chris returned the hug and kiss and replied "Yeah im good just a little tired from the plane ride from Florida to Atlanta then driving form the airport to the hotel then from the hotel to here.  
  
Bridgett looked at Chris for a minute then said " Hey Chris what are you doing after the show? If you aren't doing anything why don't you have dinner with me please Chris If you don't have dinner with me I'll be all alone and you don't want that do you?" Bridgett asked sweetly putting on her best sweet looking face. She knew how to pull Chris's strings like that. Eventually Chris caved in and said " All right or already I'll go with you but on 1 condition please stop being so damn annoying you really know how to pull my strings don't you?"  
  
"Thankyou, Thankyou' Bridgett said, I love you so much and I do know how to pull your strings" Bridgett then gave Chris a kiss on the cheek and then gave him another one of her killer hugs. Chris then asked her " Bridge are you heading up?" then Bridgett said " Nah I'm going to wait for Randy and then I'll head up to my locker room and get change and then head up to Bishoff's office and see what they need me to do and then I'll come and visit you later OK"? Chris then replied " Yeah OK that's fine I'll see you later im going to head up now see you later love you" He then kissed her good bye and then hugged her. Bridgett said, " OK then see you later I love you to." She then returned the kiss and the hug. Bridgett watched Chris walk up the stairs from the car park to the Arena.  
  
After about 10 minutes Bridgett heard her cell phone ring then she got it out of her new black and red Gucci bag and she flipped it open and she saw on her caller ID that it was " Bishoff" flashing then she spoke saying " Bridgett Irvine speaking" she said and then Eric said " Bridgett where are you are 10 minutes late?" he said angrily she replied " well Eric Im in the parking lot waiting for my boyfriend and if you have a problem with that you can stuff you freaking job where the sun don't shine and I'll make it really easy for you Stuff it your ass ". Then she hung up on him she put her cell phone away in her bag. She was really steamed up about Bishoff said because she wasn't late because Steve said she could start late. Obviously he didn't have a brain or his brain was the size of a peanut to remember their conversation last week.  
  
Then she saw a black stretch limo and she instantly knew that it was The Evolution. Who else would come to Raw with a Limo? It could have been Vince but he wasn't scheduled to make an appearance tonight. Triple H who was the dominant leader in the group who obviously came out first. Next was the Nature Boy, Ric Flair who was the oldest of the group and then came and then last, but not least, the youngest of them all Randy Orton. Bridgett's eyes beamed at the sight of her boyfriend. He was wearing a business shirt with black business pants. Just then her cell phone rang and she quickly got it out of her bag and answered it " Hello Bridgett speaking" she saw on the caller ID it was Eric Bishoff when she saw this she got angry saying " Hello Eric what is it now?" he replied " Where are you? My patience is wearing thin if you are not in my office in 5 minutes time I will fire you on the spot do we have an understanding?" Bridgett was losing her patience now with Eric so she said "Well if you that's the way you want it then you can fire me as if care you do and I'll be really happy because I'll be really glad if you do because then I'll never have to see your ugly face again." With that she hung up on Eric.  
  
She saw Randy come to her and said " Hey baby I've missed you so much and you look stunning tonight. " then he kissed passionately then he also said " Hey what's wrong he asked then Bridgett said " oh hey babe I've missed you to and to answer your question yes there is something wrong its Bishoff he's on my case because im late and I should head up there now unless I want to be in the unemployment line. Then Bridgett said to Randy "Bye honey I've gotta run I have to get to Austin's and Bishoff's office okay honey I'll see ya later ok? I love you" she went up to him and place a peck on his lips and walked off but Randy stopped and said, " Wait what kind of a kiss was that? Gimme a proper kiss he said Bridgett thought for a moment and said " Not a chance" then she walked away. As she went up the stairs to Bishoff's office.  
  
Triple H went up to Randy and said to him "What was all that about" he asked Randy replied " Nothing Bishoff is just is just on her case for being late and he was gonna fire her if she didn't go up to his office right " Then Triple H added " What a Jerk. Why are you going out with Bridgett when you can all the women you want and you don't need to be tied down to any of them" Randy replied " Hunter the reason I have a real relationship with Bridgett is because I don't go down like the way you do" After Randy insulted Hunter he started laughing hysterically.  
  
" Randy I can't believe you would say that about me man, that really hurts man" Hunter said trying to act all offended then Ric butted in and said to both men " Hurry up you guys we don't have time to mess around well maybe after the show with those hot women that Randy is hooking us up with" Ric chuckled as the Evolution was leaving the arena parking lot up the stairs to the arena.  
  
Meanwhile Bridgett walked to her locker room to get changed into her more sophisticated clothes. She changed into her black skirt and she wore a red sleeveless top and black strapped shoes with a little cat heel and her hair was in a little bun. She walked over to the Raw CO- General manger's office and knocked on the door and she heard Bishoff's voice say a stressed " Come in" so she entered. When Bishoff saw her he had this angry look on his face and he told her " Nice of you to grace us with your presence Ms Irvine" he had this smirk on his face that spelt trouble. Bridgett replied " What Ever, I'm really not in the mood for your games. I just want to get work then I don't have listen to you blabber for 2 hours. Then he looked at her and smirked at her then said to her "At least you're here now and that's all that matters' he told her and then he said " Now that you're here, you can go to the Evolution's locker room and tell them that they need to see me about my up coming plan to get rid of Austin and I need there help, now make it quick" he said sternly.  
  
Bridgett did as she was told and went to The Evolution's Locker room to tell them that Eric wanted to see them. She didn't like being treated like a slave driver by anybody, especially not Eric Bishoff but at least she also got something out of it. She got to see Randy. She smiled at the thought of seeing him again she got weak at the knees. "Gosh I'm a love sick puppy," she thought to herself. Once she reached their locker room she saw the door was partially open and she didn't see the sense of knocking so she just opened the door and when she did she was horrified at what she saw. She couldn't find the words to say, any type of reaction died as she looked upon the scene set before her, Randy, her BOYFRIEND the LOVE of her life, lying on the couch with ANOTHER GIRL. She wanted to break down and cry right there, with the expression he gave her, one of pure shock, blue eyes searching the room desperately for a way of escape, a way out of the grave that he had dug himself into.  
  
Bridgett stood in the doorway, angry tears sparkling in her blue eyes, face cold and emotionless, hiding the waves of emotions that crashed inside of her. Her ears echoed with the blood pounding in her head, she could see Randy, dark tanned face, pleading, mouth moving like a goldfish, looking for the words to say. The red haired woman lying next to him, looked shocked herself, pulling the blankets up and looking appalled, looking at Bridgett for a moment.  
  
The red haired woman looked directly up at Randy, who after catching her eyes, began spluttering, looking for another thing to say, a way to save himself in a battle that was hopeless. "Hurry up" Bridgett blinked a few times before realizing that the impatient comment came from the woman. Randy looked at Bridgett with a confused look, quickly bouncing his eyes off hers when he saw the coldness return to them, and looking at the woman beside him, eyebrow raised in question.  
  
"She must have been the other one you ordered' The red head said coolly, you know, one of the fifteen didn't show up, so I called the agency and had another one sent here, good timing too' She nodded impressed towards Bridgett, who looked nothing next to stunned, emotions drained from her features, you said you wanted the brunette, Randy?" And with that, she stood up with the sheet wrapped tightly around her person, and walked into the room next door, loud groaning, animalistic noises seeping through the door as it slammed closed.  
  
Leaving Randy and Bridgett alone.  
  
Randy fumbled over himself, words crashing over each other in a desperate attempt to make his girlfriend believe him. Bridgett gaze didn't waver even when Randy fell out of bed, trying to pull the blankets up over his naked body.  
  
Her mind was whirling, and when hot tears flooded into her eyes, she blocked them with all the anger she possessed. She shook her head, her face contorted with anguish as he looked up at her, with the same sea blue eyes that she had looked into lovingly so many times before.  
  
Randy's voice was scratchy, he felt like he had been kicked hard in the stomach.  
  
"Bridgett, I'll change." It had only just hit the young superstar as to just how BIG a mistake he had just made, writhing on the floor under his girlfriend's gaze. He wanted her back, and if he could he would take back everything with the single last breath in his body.  
  
The door slamming was the only answer he received, and the look in Bridgett's eyes, the one Randy knew was true. A cold, heartfelt look that expressed every emotion in her being. "I'm better than that". and it left Randy alone, cold and shaking on the floor in a black room. No heat reached him, his mind and heart cold as ice as he crawled weakly onto the bed, one encounter leaving him empty.  
  
Thousands of light years away from his thoughts, from the pleasured noises emanating from the room next to him and the rest of the members of Evolution, Randy Orton knew that for once, he was wrong. He had let his love walk out of his life.blindly ignored and abused what he had.and Randy knew that Bridgett Irvine would float away on a dark storm cloud.and she would survive. 


	2. Randy's POV

A/N: Hey everyone sorry it's been a while since I've updated but I've had a lot of drama in my life so I didn't have time to update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed but I wanted to say a special thank you to my good friend Jeff's Favorite Skittle because she has had a lot faith in me and in this story and it means so much to me to have a great friend like her. So without further or do here is the next chapter of Making it Work.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Orton or any of the WWE Super Stars they own themselves so please don't sue the only character I own is Bridgett.  
  
Randy's P.O.V  
  
" How could I be so stupid?" How could I let her go like that?  
  
Bridgett is a great person she is caring, thoughtful, trustworthy, intelligent, beautiful, fun and most of all she made me really happy. She brought out this side of me that nobody knew even existed even I didn't know it existed. But today our relationship came to a dramatic end because of one stupid mistake. I don't blame her if she didn't take me back I wouldn't even take me back after the way I acted today with that woman. Why did I even let Hunter talk me into going with them to that club and then bringing her back here? Hunter said, " Don't worry man there's no way she'll find out.  
  
So loosen up have a great time don't worry about it the plan is full proof nothing will happen just trust me". I trusted him but look where that got me back to square 1 being single. I can't go around blaming Hunter or any one else for that matter the only one I can blame is myself. Nobody forced me to go with him and the guys to that club nobody told me to go and chat up that girl and bring her back to my locker room nobody told me to do any of that stuff. I chose to go that club and I chose to chat up that girl and I chose to cheat on Bridgett. So I can't blame anybody what I chose to do. I can only blame my self.  
  
Being single again wouldn't be that bad would it? Nah being single again would be great I can do what ever I like when I like, I can get as many woman as I like with out feeling guilty about it either, I can't get blamed for forgetting birthdays or anniversaries., I wouldn't have to hear the bitching like " Randy you don't spend enough time with me." And I don't have to hear the bitching about my friends. I mean singles life is the best thing ever and it is meant for me. What am I saying I hated single life being alone and trying to find the right woman that met my every want and need and being scared to be alone so you just jump into the first relationship that comes you way then end up regretting every moment of it . I don't want to go through it again it was bad the first time let alone the second time no way no how will I ever be single again.  
  
When I saw Bridgett standing there looking at me with this eerie look it scared me to see how angry she was. But also broke my heart see the pain in her eyes knowing that I caused her pain. I felt guilty that I hurt Bridgett in the way I did and if I could erase the past and make all her pain go away I would do it in a heart beat but I can't.  
  
By tomorrow this whole mess would be spread around the locker room and I would be officially known as " the man whore" but as the saying says " Sticks and stones will break my bones but names will never hurt me. So no matter names anybody calls me I wouldn't care. The entire woman's locker room will want my head for what I did to Bridgett. Its funny all though some of them are not really friends with her they will unite together to defend a woman's hounour.  
  
I know once Chris hears about what happened between Bridgett and he would want my head most of all because when Bridgett and I first met I made him made a promise that I wouldn't break her heart now and I broke it. When he finds out I won't live to see tomorrow Chris is very protective of Bridgett and if somebody hurt her in anyway he would go after him or her in full force and beat them to a bloody pulp. So I don't like my chances of seeing past tomorrow.  
  
I will do every thing to get her back but if things don't work out and we are over for good I know one thing that Bridgett will survive and come out of this an even stronger person.  
  
A/N: What did you guys think? The next chapter will be Bridgett's P.O.V Please R&R 


	3. Bridgett's POV

A.N: Hey Guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long but I've been really busy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the superstars of the WWE they own themselves the only person I own is Bridgett.  
  
A.N: Here is the long awaited Chapter of making it work. Hope you like it.  
  
Bridgett's P.O.V  
  
Geez I really know how to pick them don't I? I have never hated or despised some one so much like I do now. I can't even look at him let alone be in the same room with him at this moment. I still can't come to terms that my relationship with Randy is really over. One minute we happy together then the next minute we're breaking up. I can't understand why he did this to me. Randy treated me like the way I ought to be treated. He treated me like a human being and he treated me with respect. I used to put him up on this really high pedestal when we were around people and I used to say how perfect he was but boy was I wrong. I am so glad I saw him for what he really was a no good lying, cheating S.O.B. I am so glad I saw him for what he really is this early in the relationship than if we got married. Why do I get myself in the same situation over and over again? This same situation happened a little over 2 years ago.  
  
When I was dating my Ex Jordan he made me so happy. the world was on our side and things were going great and most of all we were happy. Jordan and I were in that stage of our relationship that we were thinking of marriage. Finally he asked me to marry him. Just a couple of days before our wedding was scheduled to happen. I get this phone call from my best friend saying she had seen Jordan kissing another girl. When Jordan got home I confronted him about it he didn't try to deny it so then we just called things off and I never heard from him ever again. About a year later I made a fresh start with the WWE and then I met Randy and I thought things would be different but boy I was dead wrong. Why didn't I see the signs coming? was I blinded by my love for Randy to even see it coming? This cycle keeps repeating. I find a guy I'm happy with him things are going well and then BOOM! the guy cheats on me I leave him and the cycle starts again. When will this cycle stop? When will I find Mr Right? Will I ever be happy? What am I saying of course I'll find the man of my dreams and I will be happy and all of this comes in good time. I can't believe I'm even going to say this but apart of me wants to take him back and forget this ever happened and just get on with our lives. But I just don't think I can forgive him. He has just hurt me to badly this time and that is just not forgivable. I know in my heart that I will come out of this ordeal a stronger and a better person.  
  
A.N: What did you think? Please R&R. 


End file.
